oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden VS Genos (Metal Gear VS One Punch Man)
Raiden VS Genos is the 54th One Minute Melee. It features Raiden from the Metal Gear ''franchise and Genos from ''One Punch Man. Intro It starts out with Goku punching Saitama causing an explosion and blowing a hole in many buildings. Genos is now seen walking by, but is startled by the explosion and heads directly towards it. In a codec call, Boris points Raiden 'to the direction of the explosions. Raiden: ''"I'm on it." (*Cue: Unknown Track*) Genos arrived at the location where Saitama and Superman were fighting. The two have already left for the desert by now. Genos: "Who was that man fighting sensei?" Meanwhile, Raiden jumps on a building looking at the destruction that had been created. Raiden: "What a mess." He then looks at Genos. Raiden:'' "Huh?"'' Genos was investigating what caused this. Raiden:'' "So it was you."'' He jumps towards Genos attempting to slash his head off, but Genos reacts quickly ducking and jumping back. (*Cue: Unknown Track*) Genos: "Who are you?" Raiden: "The one who writes your Bills! You've got a lot to pay for destroying the city. So I'm here collect the payment - your life!"'' Genos: "You are mistaken. This was not caused by m-" Raiden attemps to slice him in half before he can react, but Genos dodges. Genos: "There's no convincing him. I must fight him into submission." (*Cues: The Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance*) FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! Genos fires several blasts from his palm, but Raiden, holding his blood thirsty blade, runs through them. He finally slices at Genos, but Genos jumps above the sword and kicks the blade. He jumps off it and goes for a spinning kick to Jack's head, but Raiden dodges, and then kicks him in the back, onto the ground. He goes back and continues to fire blasts, but Raiden still runs through them. Raiden's sword touches a blast, and he holds it before swinging the projectile back. But Genos simply fires another one as the two explode. But the explosion has created a smoke cloud around Genos. He tries to target Raiden, but Jack slice forward: only for Genos to dodge and attack behind him. (*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Feat. Ferry Corsten) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance*) Genos: "MACHINE GUN BLOW!" The combo has Raiden attached to the near-top of a building. Genos: "INCINERATE!" Genos's arms fire a laser, but Raiden runs past, his blade in hand. He starts to run down the building. Genos takes off and kicks him, but Raiden dodges it and kicks Genos into the building. Raiden performs Zendatsu as he freezes time and slices Genos multiple times before kicking him through the building, as he falls to pieces. '''K.O The job is done. Raiden walks off. (*Cue: It Has To Be This Way - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance*) This melee's winner is... Raiden! Trivia * This was Zack's final One Minute Melee before leaving Hyper Gauge and rejoining ScrewAttack. * This episode takes place during Saitama VS Superman. It is predated in OMM canon by Trunks VS Silver, Shadow VS Vegeta, Cell VS Meruem, Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter and Genos VS Cyborg. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:'Video Games VS Anime' themed episodes Category:Fights animated by Zack